Divine Intervention
by JaqueDark
Summary: Every strand of Liz Parker's life ends in the same result. So the Granolith steps in to change all realities so that the Earth isn't destroyed. COMPLETE. REPOST.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Liz put the two plates down on the table as the two tourists started a conversation with her

"So.. does your family come from Roswell?" asked the young man

"Just four generations" Liz replied trying to hide her smile, maybe she could flash her burnt doll photo and get an extra tip?

"Uh, well, does anyone in your family have stories about the UFO crash?" he asked and Liz was cheering inside. She reached into the pocket on her apron and pulled out a photo

"Well I guess it would be okay to show you this" she says. Maria walks past and spots Liz with her alien photo again and smiles, if only she had thought up that little money making scheme to con the tourists out of their money.

"My grandmother took this picture at the crash sight right before the government cleaned it up" said Liz, she tried to look honest as possible while she told them, the girl spoke up for the first time

"Do people know about this photograph?" she asked, Liz couldn't believe they bought the alien photo!

"Well, I know about it, and now you know about it" she replied and they both gasped with disbelief "I'm going to be right back, don't show that to anyone!" Liz walks over to the staff area to get some more Tabasco for Max and Michael as Maria is coming to get some cups of tea

"You are so bad girl. Oh, and Max Evans is staring at you again" she said and Liz's mouth dropped open

"No way" she replied then looked over at Max "Maria that is so in your imagination. Max Evans, this? No, un uh… it's not..." Maria cupped Liz's face

"And with those cheeks preciosita tan linda" she said with a chuckle

"Maria!" Liz cried shaking her off "And, and even if it weren't I'm going out with Kyle. I mean, he's steady and loyal, and he appreciates me" Maria wrinkled up her nose as she picked up the two cups and saucers

"Sounds like you're describing a poodle" she said before walking off just as a fight broke out with two large beer bellied men arguing over money

"LIZ!" screamed Maria as one of the men pulled out a gun. All the patrons in the cafe ducked and Liz just stood frozen. The bullet went off flying through the air and hit the wall behind where Liz had been standing.

Maria rolled over and looked to where Liz had been standing only to see empty space "Liz?" she whispered looking round. Max looked up and saw the same thing. The men had long since run for it and now Maria was trying to find her friend. She went into the back but Liz wasn't there, she turned round and froze. There was a pile of clothes lying on the floor, a green uniform dress with Liz's cosmic pin on it, her socks and shoes and her apron but no Liz...

The Granolith hummed to life from where it was hidden behind the Pod Chamber that had long been forgotten. A figure appeared floating inside it sleepy from travelling the distance in such a short time

"Where am I?" groaned Liz as her head flopped back and forth. She felt like she was floating in a large pool of warm jello

"You are in the Granolith" came a familiar voice that she couldn't quite place "You are safe" the voice told her and she relaxed. She knew that she should have been worried but she couldn't seem to care. She sighed deeply as the voice continued talking to her

"Time exists in many strands. Each strand is created from a choice that should lead to a different outcome but from the choice whether you live or die it is the same outcome. Whether you live or die the world will end" the voice explained and Liz's fear began to rise. The Granolith began to show her the same moment from different strands of time, it was of her getting shot. Some times Max got up and healed her and others he was pulled out of the cafe by Michael. No matter what happened the Granolith showed her the outcome of each strand and it was always the same; the Earth would end and all life would be destroyed.

"You are an anomaly. Your ancestors were made by the same creator who made me. While I was complete your ancestors weren't... they haven't been until you came into existence. You are now complete and we are connected. You are marked by a symbol of distant stars and are meant for great things Liz Parker"

"Like what?" she asked

"You must become a protector. I can influence things to an nth degree but where I am weak you are strong. You must learn to do all you were meant to do and the only place you can learn that is on a distant planet called Antar. Do you understand what I've been telling you?"

"Yes I think I do"

"Are you ready for the power that will be yours to control"

"I don't know. I'm just a small town girl..." she gasped when her body began to hum and five of her freckles over her chest and neck began to glow. She could feel energy threading through her and she felt like a part of her that had been missing had finally been found.

Billions of light years away in the temple for the Granolith on the Northern most part of Antar a few miles away from the Royal Palace several monks dressed in green and dark blue robes awaited for the Granolith to glow. By their calculations from all the scrolls and reports made by monks passed it should be any second now. Light filled the temple and they bowed, all they knew was that they would be receiving a being of immense power that would save worlds. Being a male dominant world they expected a man with strength, agility and smarts; they never in their wildest dreams expected a girl to appear standing in the middle of the temple naked and waiting.

"It's a girl" whispered Kyti, the head monk. They were confused beyond belief but Adarra presented the being with her robes...

"Divine" whispered Doby "Divine Being" Liz pulled the robes on over her as she stood before the bowing monks. She kept expecting this all to be a dream due to how strange it had been but as the minutes passed with the monks bowing before her like she was a deity she knew that this was real and she was no longer on Earth.

Part One

Jeff scowled as he spoke to Maria, the Sheriff had questioned everyone here and they had all said the same. That Liz had been standing over in the corner when it had gone off and Maria kept saying how she found a pile of Liz's clothes

"Maria just tell me the truth! Where is Liz!" he demanded

"I told you! I was talking to her then I went to give table five their tea and those two guys started arguing I looked over my shoulder and shouted Liz's name then that guy pulled out a gun and I dropped to the floor. It went off and they ran away… when I looked back to where Liz was she was gone. I checked the back room and she wasn't there. I came back and her clothes were on the floor"

"Okay Maria. Why don't you call your mom and go home?" suggested the Sheriff "I'm sure she can't have got far" Maria nodded and walked past Max and Michael. Max looked deathly pale and was sitting with his head between his knees trying to regain his breath. Michael was crouched down in front of him

"Are you okay man?" he asked and the Sheriff came over

"Is he okay?" he asked and Michael looked up at him with fear but clouded it over, as his face became blank

"He's fine Sheriff thanks. Come on Max, let's get you home" he pulled Max to his feet and dragged him out of the café

"She's gone" he mumbled but Michael ignored him

"Get in the jeep Maxwell" he ordered but Max just stood there looking dazed and shocked, his legs gave out and Michael caught him. He lifted him up into the jeep and swung him around then fastened him in

"It's okay Maxwell. I'm going to get you home and everything will be okay" he said not really believing it himself. Max pined over Liz, if something happened to her then Max would surely cease to function!

Michael pulled up outside the Evans house and saw Max had passed out. For a moment he thought he just had his eyes closed because his was shaking his head and murmuring under his breath. He unfastened his brother and carried him into the house; Isabel came to the door when she heard struggling

"Oh my God! What happened to him?" she demanded grabbing his feet up and helped Michael carry him inside

"There was a shooting at the CrashDown. A gun went off"

"What do you mean a gun went off? Max wasn't shot was he? Is he hurt?" she asked as they set him down on the couch. Michael flopped down on the arm sighing heavily

"No he's fine. We ducked when those bozos shot off the gun" he replied and Isabel calmed some "Something strange happened. The gun went off and one of the waitresses well… she disappeared"

What do you mean disappeared? Was it that weird obnoxious girl from school Maria? If it is then good riddance!"

"No… it was- it was Liz" he replied and she went pale then looked to her brother

"Oh" was all she said and Michael nodded

"The thing is, Maria looked over at her when those two guys started fighting and then they pulled a gun out and then it went off. All they found of Liz was her clothes, she couldn't have been able to get her clothes… all her clothes… off that quickly and completely vanish. I think she was abducted"

"What?" Isabel snorted like it was something stupid

"Can't you feel it? That tang of energy? Like when one of us has used our powers?" she paused for a moment and frowned then felt it. She nodded then looked to Max

"This will kill him" she whispered "We both know how much Liz Parker means to him" she watched Max toss and turn on the couch unaware of what he was dreaming off.

Max was walking through solarised desert towards a dome, with a flash he was inside he was following a path that flashed before him. With every flash of light he could see Liz; she looked beautiful because her hair was a little longer and flowing freely and she looked like she had been turned into a princess. The last flash led him down some stairs inside the dome and something was glowing, it was a pendant with part of the pattern broken off.

Max jerked awake sweating hard, everything was dark and he felt so cold and alone. His surroundings seemed alien and it all came back to him

"LIZ!" he shouted, he was up and on his feet heading towards the door when light almost blinded his senses

"Max? Max, are you okay? What's wrong?" his mother was there pulling him into a hug. Only when he started to relax some he realised something was in his hand. He looked down and saw the pendant resting on his palm with the band woven around his fingers!

The head priestess was a girl with dark skin and different clothes than the two twin brother monks. The priestess ordered one of the monks to fetch some food and the other to prepare a comfy room for the Divine Being. Liz just watched as the strangely dressed girl ordered two strangely dresses boys about

"This is Antar, right?" she asked the priestess who just bowed when she approached her "My name is Liz" she said gesturing to herself "Liz" the priestess gasped and fell to her knees "No you don't have to do that, it's okay please get up" she helped the young priestess up "What's your name? I'm Liz" she said and the priestess looked at her aghast then said something in a strange dialect pointing at Liz

"Divine Being" she said and Liz copied the style she spoke

"Divinity" she repeated her and the priestess nodded smiling then gestured to herself "Kyti"  
"You're name is Kitey? What a strange name" she replied then looked around the room "This must be some kind of temple. Hey that's the Granolith" she said reaching out to touch it in it's solid form. The other monks came back in and Liz waved at them, they bowed their heads to her then spoke to Kyti

"The Divine Being's room is ready and a grand meal is being prepared right away" said Adarra, Liz heard the translation of her name and realised that they must be talking to her. Kyti gestured for Liz to follow them Liz did and found herself in a plain dull grey hall way, she wrapped her arms around herself and shivered, it was so cold without emotion

"Is everything okay Divine Being?" asked Adarra but Liz didn't understand. She moved closer to the twin monks and hoped that everything wasn't all grey.

Several monks passed her little troop and bowed with respect until they had passed; she never imagined that it was for her! They reached some double doors and Doby opened them to reveal a large warm room busy with people serving food. There was a massive table in the middle of the room with everyone sat around, it looked so lively that Liz couldn't help but walk inside. As she got closer she realised all the people were monks Kyti glanced to the twin monks and cleared her throat

"Do not leave her side. I do not want Kivar's enemies to find out she is here and send a spy to kidnap her. I must proclaim that the Divine Being is here" she said then moved to the head of the table. All the monks present were trusted by Kyti, she had instructed them into the fold herself and they had proven their loyalty to her time and time again.

"The time has come!" she called out and the rush of food slowed to a halt so they could listen to her "The Granolith has brought the Divine Being to us! She is here and will rescue us from Kivar and his evil hold over Antar!" there were murmurs of 'Divine Being' and 'she' causing Liz to shrink back, these people were talking about her and she didn't like it. Soon they began to turn and point at her, she backed up and hit the door and Adarra and Doby moved towards her

"Are you okay Divine Being?" Doby asked she just shook her head and took off fast leaving the room. The two monks followed her as she ran through the cold emotionless corridor, they found her sitting by the Granolith crying

"I want to go home" she whispered "I don't like it here," she touched the Granolith but it made no reaction. Adarra helped her up off the floor and they led her out to another room with a grand four poster bed.

"If you need anything we will be right outside" Doby said and they moved to leave the room. Liz sobbed alone in her new fancy room, but soon her sadness turned to anger and she kicked the bed and there was a flash of light and it caved in on itself. She screamed and jumped back and the monks rushed in to see her bed destroyed. After checking there were no intruders and it had been her that had destroyed the bed they took it as a sign that she did not like it, so Kyti was sent for. Liz was just reeling from the fact that she'd exploded a bed without even touching it, she remembered that the Granolith said she had powers now, that was why she was here. To harness her powers so she could save the Earth... she would do it, she clenched her fist and vowed that she could learn to use her powers and grow strong to protect her home!

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

The dreams were coming more often, so much that he tried to avoid them by going without sleep. But then that began to affect his schooling because he was falling asleep in class; what didn't help was that he hadn't taken off the pendant since it had appeared in his hand. He was dreaming through English Lit

He was running through a river being chased by coyotes, he pulled away from the river and dove into the forest. The pendant was glowing from it's spot around his neck and it was leading him on. The trees fell away and he came to a halt in front of shop selling old Indian trinkets. He felt someone behind him and turned round sharply to see an old man standing there looking grim. Max knew in an instant who the man was, the pendant grew brighter almost as if to acknowledge the man's presence before knocking Max out of the dream...

Max jerked awake and fell back in his chair yelping loudly disrupting the class. He grabbed for the pendant and was relieved to feel it still there. A name was running through his mind; RiverDog and suddenly all he could focus on was finding him.

***

The monks in the Granolith Monastery were surprising her, every day in fact. She had gone through a few days of strange lessons to teach her Antarian and she picked it up pretty quick, she offered to teach them to speak English and Spanish because she knew those languages fluently but they declined.

After she had learnt the lingo they began to teach her how to behave, she had been in nothing but 'finishing' lessons until that morning when Kyti had taken her to a large room filled with padding, it freaked her out a bit because it was like a padded cell but once they explained she went in and a few minutes later Doby came in. He began to teach her simple defence moves and had her repeat them until she got them right. She was a quick study and picked them up pretty quick. She was sweating by the time she sat down against the wall, Doby bowed to her before sitting down where he was

"Doby... what's the outside like?" she asked "Outside the monastery?"

"I do not know Divine Being. I cannot remember ever being outside the walls"

"Really?" she asked a little surprised and he nodded

"Being a priest here is a lifetime commitment, one I appreciate and... well love more than anything"

"How can you love something that keeps you so confined?" she asked and he blushed  
"You" he whispered and her eyebrows shot up

"Me? But..." she stuttered in surprise, she had never expected him to say she was the reason  
"I used to hate it here. I longed to go outside, but I was too afraid to leave my brother. So I suffered it until Kyti began teaching me the scrolls and prophecies" he bit his lip "I read and learnt all about you and how you would come to save us. After that I longed to meet you, the day you would arrive I would be in the chamber, I worked hard so very hard to be Kyti's assistant so I could be there when you came through"  
"But weren't you expecting a man?" she asked with a slight smile

"I was going to love you no matter what and I do. The more time I spend with you and learn from you, the more I admire you" he confessed "I know that I could never contend with the hidden king but just now that I love you, always have and always will" he told her and she smiled

"I will. Thank you" she went over and kissed his cheek and he turned bright pink. Literally. Antarians were strange creatures, they changed colour to suit their emotions so there was no hiding how they felt from her. She was on her way out when she paused

"Who... whose the hidden King? It's not Kivar is it?" she gasped and his eyes widened in shock  
"No lord no! It's King Zan. He was sent to Earth a very long time ago,"

"Oh" she said, she didn't know why but a picture of Max sprang into her head and she placed her hand over her chest unaware that her Antarian Symbol was glowing.

She left the room and walked down the corridor to go to her room but paused when she hear someone calling her name; her real name.

"Liz" it whispered, it was that familiar voice she had heard when she first entered the Granolith. She followed it to the Granolith chamber and entered it to find Adarra sitting there staring at the Granolith. He watched as she entered and walked over to it as if in a trance. She reached out to touch the skin of the Granolith and it rippled out and bright light covered her body filling the room with light. Symbols travelled all over her body as words, thoughts and feelings were poured into her. The light abruptly vanished and she fell down on her knees. Adarra pressed a panic button then moved to help her up. Several priests came to attend her. They had been unprepared for what this was and how no clue what had happened to the Divine Being.

Liz could feel her surroundings and all the people and it scared her a little. She could pull little things out of their heads and as Doby carefully took her arm to help her up she felt all the moves to defend oneself soak into her, it was like it was being downloaded from his head to hers. She stood up and they stepped back

"Contact the people in alliance with us. Prepare the warriors, it's time to return to Earth" she told them and Kyti just nodded, most of the priests ran off to do as she ordered.

***

Max moved out of the shadows towards the shop from his dream. Michael and Isabel were standing by the jeep while he went to investigate. There was a Mesaliko woman selling trinkets just like in his dream. He paused in the same spot he had in the dream and turned round to see RiverDog standing there. Michael and Isabel had never even seen him approach

"Son of the stars" he whispered

"What does this all mean?" Max demanded holding up the pendant "Who are you?"

"Not what or who but when. The prophecies that lead to this symbol of hope and peace are upon us. The Great War of our age is coming, you have to be ready to fight. You must be ready to help the being of great power, she has been greatly anticipated by my people for a long, long time"

"Do you know who this being of power is? How can I help her?"

"You must love her" he replied and Max had no clue why a picture of Liz appeared in his head unbidden

"It's Liz isn't it? She's the being of great power?" he asked, RiverDog just gave him a small smirk before walking off.

Max walked over to the lady selling trinkets, he wanted to know more about RiverDog  
"Excuse me, but does RiverDog come round here often?" he asked and she looked at him strangely

"RiverDog?" she repeated and he nodded

"Yeah" he answered her and she shook her head

"RiverDog was my grandpa, he's been dead for five years. He was hit by freak lightning"  
"But I... I just spoke..." he pointed back to the spot he had had his conversation with RiverDog and just gasped. She smiled then shook her head. He turned and went back to the jeep

"Well?"  
"There's going to be a war coming" he told them "I think from our home planet and there's a being of great power. She's going to come here but she's going to need my help"  
"Is that why you've been getting the visions?" asked Isabel

"Not to be rude or anything but how can you help her?" Michael asked

"I'm... I'm supposed to love her" he said before moving past them and climbed into the jeep  
"Whoa woa wo wo wo!" Isabel said "Wait? Love her? In the physical sense or the emotional sense?"

"If it's who I think it is I hope both" he replied as his ears turned pink

"You know who this being of power is?"

"No not really... I have a feeling but I'm not sure"

"Well come on Maxwell! Spit it out!" demanded Michael

"I think the being of power is Liz Parker" he told them then clammed up refusing to say anything else.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

"When is she going to get here?" asked Michael as the three of them sat in the CrashDown. It had been open all hours incase Liz reappeared; her parents were out of her mind with worry and so was Maria and Alex, Liz's best friends,

"I don't know" Max replied for the fifth time, Michael had talked about nothing but Liz

"Well what else did RiverDog say?" he asked, Isabel sighed deeply

"I'm sure Liz will get here when she's ready" Isabel said just as Maria walked past carrying the coffeepot

"You know where Liz is?" she gasped, she shoved Isabel aside and sat down next to her "Talk. I know something strange happened that day and I know you know it too.

"What's going on?" Max and Michael glanced at each and Michael shook his head

"We can't tell you" said Max and Maria scowled

"Bullshit!" she snapped "You know something and I'm going to find out!" she hissed angrily  
"Listen blondie there isn't anything going on, you have customers waiting for the coffee"

Michael said curtly she got up and stormed off.

"Protect her with your lives do you hear me?" said Kyti to Doby and Adarra. After the strange incident in the Granolith chamber Liz had ordered Kyti gather all the people who could fight against Kivar and bring them to Earth by the fastest ships there was on Antar. Liz would be travelling through the Granolith straight to Earth to contact the Hidden Royals and teach them about their Destiny and the part they would play in The War of Ages

"We will Priestess" they said together. Liz looked them over and scowled, their robes would stand out like a sore thumb on Earth. With a quick wave of her hand they were dressed like any typical sixteen year old guy on Earth would

"Perfect" she smiled then changed her robes to black jeans and a grey sweater before turning round and pressing her hand to the Granolith. It hummed to life and every priest in the room bowed down. She took hold of the twins hands then there were sucked into the Granolith.

She was extremely dizzy when she came out on the other side, it was something she would never get used to. The twins however were groaning and holding their heads, she just patted their shoulders

"I know it's painful the first time. Come on let's just walk it off" she said and climbed through into the Pod Chamber then unlocked the boulder, she turned her head and saw they were recovering "Give me your hand, we don't want to get lost out here" she said. They began their journey to the road and into town.

A few hours later Liz was tapping into the first ATM she could find and withdrew all her money, she was going to need it in real form not electronics because power would be the first thing to go in a war

"Where to now Divinity?" asked Doby

"Listen, while we are on Earth you can no longer call me Divinity. If Kivar has spies here then giving away who I am can be disastrous, you must call me by my real name of Liz" they nodded in understanding "And Doby, from now on you will be called... Toby and Adarra... from now on you shall be called Adam"

"Yes Liz" they nodded again "Our first priority is to find the Hidden Royals right?" asked Toby and she nodded

"Do you have any idea where they may be Liz?"

"Yes but first we need to recruit some more help" she said with a smile.

Alex tapped on Maria's window and she lifted it up for him to climb inside. She shut it quickly before sitting down on her bed looking extremely worried

"You got a note too right?" she asked and he nodded

"It said for me to come here. It was signed Liz" he whispered "Do you really think she's here?"  
"I don't know. I hope so, something really strange happened that day and only she can know what it is. Maybe she's come back to tell us?" Maria guessed

"Maria you always were the quick one" they turned sharply at the sound of their best friends voice and saw her standing in a shadowy corner of Maria's room

"God Liz you scared us!" cried Maria clutching at her heart

"Sorry" she said with a smile as her two friends pulled her into a hug

"It's okay. Just as long as you tell us where you've been and what's going on?"

"I'll tell you but I don't know if you'll believe me. Oh excuse me for a second" she pointed to the window and it slid up quietly "You can come in now" she said and Alex watched as two boys climbed inside "I'd like you to meet Toby and Adam" she introduced them

"Liz please tell me this isn't some strange secret sex cult?" whispered Maria

"It's not a sex cult Maria" she replied and Maria scowled, a little part of her was hoping it was  
"These are my priests, guides and bodyguards. They're here to protect me while I'm on Earth, at least until the troops show up"

"Liz. Explain first, you're not making any sense"

"I was created through natural genetics. My ancestors were created by a powerful race of people, that same race of people created something called the Granolith. It's like a machine version of me" she explained "On the day of the shooting in the CrashDown it saved me. Told me that I had to change the fate of the world, apparently in every timeline that ever exists that shooting happens and sometimes I die and sometimes I get saved. But the end result is always the same... the world is destroyed, I was taken and given the knowledge that could save not only Earth but another planet"

"So you're going to stop the world from ending?" asked Alex to clarify things and Liz nodded "Okay..."

"Alex come on you have to believe me!" she cried "What would it take for you to believe me?"

"Proof, if this Granny-whatsit-majigga-thing then let's see it"

"Liz only priests of the Order of Antar can be in Presence of the Divine Being!"

"I know Doby! I know" she said "I cannot show you the Granolith, it is one thing that I will follow from what I've learnt on Antar"

"Is Antar..." Maria pointed up "Is that where you've been all this time?"

"Yes" she replied

"Okay then... if you're made by the same bunch of people who made the Granny Machine then you should be powerful right?" Alex asked trying to think of a way for Liz to prove that she hadn't gone mad. She smiled and lifted both hands and they began to glow, her eyes turned completely black and they stepped back as she turned into someone else. Maria gasped as she saw the Sheriff Valenti standing in front of her

"Oh My God!" she gasped

"Liz change back that's freaking me out!" Alex cried and she did

"Believe me now?" she asked and they both nodded slowly "Good, because there are a few things I need you to do for me"

"Like what?" whispered Maria and Liz smiled that same mischievous smile again.

Maria walked down the steps followed closely by Alex, she could see Max and Isabel talking by their locker. They stopped by the two aliens and waited nervously

"Yeah?" asked Isabel feeling irritated with Maria for that moment in the cafe the other day  
"We have a message for you. One that we're not too happy about delivering"

"Well I am happy about delivering mine"

Maria just elbowed him in the stomach. Maria nodded, she closed her eyes sighing deeply before opening them "Well here it goes" she pulled Max close and kissed him. The connection was instantaneous and the message flashed from her mind to his. Isabel just watched as Maria made out with her brother. Then Alex pulled her close and did the same, she received the same message that Max was getting and she couldn't believe it. Max pulled away and put his hand over his mouth

"Oh" he said quietly Maria looked to Alex who was now making out with Isabel and she was happily returning the favour.

"Vilandra!" snapped Max and she pulled away and clapped her hand over her mouth  
"Oh God I think I'm gonna be sick" she rushed off and Maria went off after her

"What was the message?" asked Alex

"She gave us our pasts back" he whispered

"You're part of this whole future war thing aren't you?" he whispered and Max nodded  
"Where is she?"

"She went to see her parents" he told him and Max just nodded and walked off, then paused  
"You might want to get that message to Michael!" he said with a smirk and Alex stuck the finger up at him.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

Michael furious copied down the symbols from the cave wall. After Max had seen RiverDog and told him about the dream he began going through Frasier Woods and found the cave not too far from the Reservation. He looked down at the piece of paper with the symbols on and frowned... it looked like a map. He got up and moved to leave but stopped when he saw RiverDog standing in front of him

"That's not for you" he said and Michael shook his head

"It's my Destiny too"

"You have your own Destiny Rath. One that does not run along with theirs" he explained  
"What do you mean?" he asked

"You must discover it on your own" he said and pulled the map from him and pointed at one of the symbols "Find this and you find your Destiny" the symbol glowed before RiverDog and the map disappeared.

Liz walked into the cafe followed by Doby and Adarra, her dad was working the grill looking extremely stressed and her mom was in the back on the phone talking wildly.

She looked to her two sidekicks and nodded to the counter. The three of them sat down and waited to be served, Agnes came slowly sauntering over

"What'll it be?" she asked then realised who was sat in front of her "Jeff!" Jeff looked up at Agnes then over at Liz and he dropped the spatula into the grill

"Liz!" he shouted and rushed through, Liz stood up to greet him but the second he got anywhere near her Doby and Adarra stopped him

"It's okay guys. Let him go, he's my father" she explained getting them to put their hands down, Jeff just looked confused when she turned back around and threw her

arms around him "Dad"

"Where the hell have you been for the past three months?"

"Three months? I was only gone three days"

"Uhh Liz... time passes quicker on Antar than it does her. One day is equal to a month, because you didn't go outside you couldn't tell"

"Oh, thank you Adarra" she said

"What is going on? Antar?" Jeff asked

"I think we should all just go into the..." she trailed off and looked over her shoulder "Into the back" she finished and lead them into the back. Nancy stopped speaking and dropped the phone she had in her hands when she saw Liz standing there

"Oh My God Liz!" she gasped pulling her daughter into a hug

"Mom! I missed you" she whispered as tears filled her eyes. Doby and Adarra were assessing the back room when they felt it, they looked round before Adarra turned to Liz

"Divinity, can you sense it too?" he asked and she pulled away from her mom and nodded  
"What is going on? Where have you been all this time?" her mom demanded

"That day of the shooting, that I disappeared, I would have been shot unless... well call it Divine Intervention. The crash in 1947 wasn't a weather balloon it was a government cover up and for the past... three months... I've been on a distant planet called Antar"

"Liz! Do you really expect us to believe that? That you were abducted by aliens? Tell the truth! I want to know where you've been for the past three months!" Jeff demanded  
"Dad I'm not lying to you. I've never lied to you" she told him and he sighed shaking his head, there was a bump at the swing door and Liz turned "Max..." she whispered with a growing smile. Butterflies began flapping her stomach and the door opened to reveal Max. She bowed her head and Doby and Adarra did the same before falling to one knee

"Divinity" Max whispered she looked up and slowly stood up

"King Zahn" she replied their eyes turned all black and they pressed their foreheads together  
"Liz" Max breathed

"Max" she gasped then they began to kiss. Jeff and Nancy pulled Liz away from Max

"Did he know where you where?" demanded Nancy

"Mom, there is going to be a war. The Great War of our Age and we're going to have to fight" she explained

"I will be key in winning it, which ever side I sit on will win" she explained then linked fingers with him "Max will be able to help me"

"That's enough!" shouted Jeff taking a step towards her and Doby and Adarra jumped up to stand in front of her, she spoke to them in Antarian

"Doby! Adarra! Stand down, my father would never hurt me"

"We are not only protecting you Divinity. We are protecting the hidden king"

"I protect the hidden king. He is mine" she replied, Nancy watched as her daughter spoke in a strange language to the two blonde twins "Stand aside" she said before turning to her parents "Mom, Dad. All I've told you is true. There will be a war coming and me and Max are the ones who are going to stop it"

"I'm going to stop it?" gasped Max and she just nodded

"Where is the Princess? We're going to need to begin training immediately. Kitey is coming directly from Antar, she will be bringing Rath's armies"

"Rath..." he said then looked up "Michael" she nodded again

"I want Alex and Maria to train too, and Kyle and the Sheriff"

"What? Whoa... the Sheriff?" he asked

"Max... they can be trusted. Trust me, I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't sure"

"I'm calling the doctor! You're going to the hospital! There is something up with you! You've been brainwashed or something! Or have amnesia! This isn't like you!" Nancy cried before grabbing up the phone. Liz pointed at the phone and it flew to her hand. It floated above her open palm and she shook her head

"This is me mom. I am going to need you to trust me, believe me. Please, Earth and Antar depend on you not sending me to the nut house"

"Liz... Liz how are you doing that?" asked Jeff pointing to the phone

"Give me your hands and I'll show you" she told them then tossed the phone onto the couch. They did as she asked and she showed them all that she'd been through on Antar; her fear of what she was and what she was becoming, her later acceptance of what she had been given, then her last gift from the Granolith and finally her journey home.  
"Oh My God" they gasped in unison before falling down onto the couch "It's all true" said Nancy and Liz nodded

"Yes it is" she replied

"Train us too" said Jeff suddenly

"Okay. We need to plan what we're going to do. We're going to need to rent out some warehouses for the troops coming, for them to stay and a place to train"

"My parents have some storage lockers on the edge of town if you want to use them" suggested Max

"Yeah that would be good" she said "But we're going to need weapons too. I'm not too happy about guns but we're going to need them, it will help with some of the soldiers Kivar has" she said

"We've got a plan" said Max smiling down at Liz

"We need to go some place quiet so we can fulfil our part of Destiny" she said and his ears turned pink.

"How long have they been in there?" asked Maria not realising that the twins couldn't speak English. She sighed deeply then turned to Isabel "You speak Clingon right? Ask them"  
"It's not Clingon Maria... it's Antarian and I can't speak it. And even if I could there is no way I'm going in there. I'm not sure about completing their part of Destiny but I know that it has something to do with Max loving her and any kind of loving and my brother is not something I'm going to barge in on" she said. Maria sighed again then turned to Alex  
"Not a chance" he said before she said anything, Maria scowled and crosses her arms.  
"I don't think that they're loving each other yet. Her parents are in there too" Kyle pointed out all three of them turned to glare at Kyle "What?" he gasped holding up his hands  
"I can't believe it though" said Alex "I mean, here we are about to become not only the only chance Earth has at survival but some other far off planet too"

"It's messed up" said Kyle

"You're telling me" added Valenti "But from what I've seen I'll do what ever I can"

"Thanks" Isabel said quietly, she trusted Liz but she was still nervous around the Sheriff.

"So where's the other one? You aliens travel in packs right? Where's the spiky haired dirt boy?"  
"I don't know, I haven't seen him since this morning" said Isabel "And we don't travel in packs"  
"Yes you do; you, Max and Michael are always together"

"Not always and they're my brothers. The only other beings like me on the planet"

"Not anymore" said Alex "Liz is like you three now"

"I know. I'm kinda glad that there's another girl like me, but I'm a little pissed that it's school geeky class valedictorian Elizabeth Parker"

"Hey, she's the coolest, most loyal person around" Kyle pointed out "If I were you I'd be grateful that she was on your side" Isabel shrugged

"Maybe" she replied

"I'm the only one who has a right to be pissed off" Kyle continued "I mean my girlfriend vanishes off for three months and when she comes back she doesn't come to me, she goes straight to him and starts... loving him"

"I'm sure there'll be someone for you Kyle" Maria patted his back then looked to Doby staring at Kyle and giggled

"What?" asked Kyle. Isabel caught onto what Maria was laughing about and grinned  
"Since there's two of them doesn't that mean that they'll both like him?"

"What are you talking about?" Kyle whined and Maria burst out laughing. The door opened and Max and Liz came back out

"Ah good, the teams here" smiled Liz "Isabel... I'm going to need you to go to your parents storage lock ups and clear them out as much as possible for people to stay. Kyle... can you check out all the warehouses on the edge of town and make a list of all that are suitable for living quarters. Valenti... I'm not comfortable about this but it has to be done... can you get as many weapons as possible over the next few months? We need to be ready" she said and the one with jobs took off into the night

"What are we going to do?" asked Alex

"You're going to learn" she replied "Doby, Adarra. You are to teach Maria and Alex and my parents Antarian and how to defend themselves"

"Yes Divinity" they nodded they paused "But we were told not to leave your side"

"Max and I are going to... spend some time together. After that you don't need to protect me anymore" she said and the last six took off leaving Max and Liz alone. They stood staring at each other for the longest time before linking fingers and walking out to Max's jeep.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five**

"I know this has to be done but I'm... I'm kinda nervous" she confessed rubbing her arm  
"Yeah... yeah me too" he replied

"I mean I've never... I always thought I would with Kyle but never you... um sorry"

"What for? I never thought I'd have any kind of chance with you and yet here we are"

he replied, he turned around and blushed when he saw how very little she was wearing, he didn't miss her state at seeing him in nothing but his shorts

"Wh -ahem- what was Antar like?" he asked very shrill

"I don't know. I didn't really go out, the priests in the Granolith temple didn't exactly leave the grounds so I didn't either" she said as she edged closer to him. He edged closer until they were inches from each other and she sighed closing her eyes. He reached out and brushed a hand over her shoulder and gasped when he saw her skin glowing in the wake of his touch. She opened her eyes and watched him as his hand slid down her arm leaving sparks. He leaned closer and pressed his forehead against hers as she reached out and touched the spot over his heart and it began to glow

"I think this adds new meaning to the term glowing" she whispered and he grinned as his free hand slid into her hair and he leaned down pressing the first kiss to her neck; she tossed her head back and groaned loudly before he laid her down on his bed. She pulled him down on top of her and wrapped a bare leg over his hip pulling him closer, he growled at her then crashed his mouth down onto hers and began to make out with her. She flipped him over so she was straddling him and he ran his hands up her stomach leaving sparks that heated her core, he paused over her satin covered breasts. She moved until he was cupping her over her bra and she purred when she felt him harden even more. She couldn't believe how open she was being, this was so unlike her and yet the strange thing was... this was her. She was enjoying it and she wanted more, she wanted Max

"Max I want you" she told him she reached down about to pull his boxers off when she felt something change. They both looked up at the same time to see Diane Evans stood there in the doorway in disbelief with a basket of washing in her arms

"MOM!" cried Max rolling over, he didn't think that movement through and Liz went flying off him and off the bed with a thud and a scream. Max grabbed up the blanket and wrapped it around him and Liz

"What on Earth is going on in here!" she demanded. Liz looked at Max and he looked at her, the same thought clear in their minds; thank God she didn't come in when they were having their public light display!

Liz was in a foul mood as she walked through the school with Doby and Adarra hot on her heels. She and Max hadn't managed to complete their part of Destiny so she was stuck with her body guards until the next opportunity arose. After a few kisses and a few passionate touches she was climbing the walls for another taste of Max. She stopped by her locker where Maria was waiting

"Morning" Maria said in Antarian, she was smiling and Liz just grumbled

"If you can call it that" she replied in the same dialect "Max and I were this close to actually doing it! But his mom walked in!" she snapped in the strange tongue. Doby and Adarra blushed bright pink

"Liz, I had no idea what you said. The only things I know how to speak is Fuck Off, Good Morning and Boots for some reason" she explained

"Max and I were caught dancing horizontally" she said and Maria just nodded then her eyes widened in disbelief when it sunk in

"Oh My GAWD!" she cried "Who caught you?"

"Max's mom" she replied then sank down against her locker and groaned like she was in pain "It could have been worse though"

"How?"  
"She could have turned up five minutes earlier when we were literally making each other glow"  
"Wow! Oh! Wow! You can do that?" she said before joining her friend on the floor.

Doby looked up from his charge suddenly and blushed again when he saw Kyle coming down the hall

"Morning Ladies" said Kyle "Liz what's up?"

"She got caught by Max's mom" Maria told him then his jaw dropped open

"You? And... and Max? Wow! Parker I didn't think you had it in you" she jumped up and marched towards him with an evil look on her face. He backed away from her till he crashed into a locker behind him

"Yes I have IT in me! I still have IT in me and if I don't get IT soon I'll be up in the nearest clock tower" she hissed her voice dripping with venom, Kyle opened his mouth to say something but she beat him to it

"Volunteer and I will rip your balls off and shove them down your throat" he clamped his mouth shut and nodded. She turned to walk away then paused, she could feel that humming sensation she got when Max was around. She turned around and saw him standing back his locker taking his books out. He looked up suddenly at her and smiled while blushing wildly, he slammed his locker shut as she made her way over to him.

The second she reached him she jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist sending him crashing into the lockers

"Max" she gasped between kisses "The" kiss "Eraser" kiss "Room" kiss "Hurry!" he nodded trying to move with her still clinging to him like she was going to die if she didn't have him there and then. He got so far then they crashed back into the lockers, he pulled the door open then they rolled inside with the door slamming behind them; some students hooted and cheered.

"Wow" said Maria

"Yeah" Kyle agreed just as Isabel came over

"What's going on?"

"Max just got attacked" said Kyle

"WHAT?" she shouted then turned to the protectors "Why didn't you stop the attacker?"

"His attacker was Liz. She somehow managed to force him into the Eraser Room" Kyle

explained and Isabel went bright red

"He and Liz Parker are in there?"

"Doing the dirty deed" Maria added "Have you found Michael yet? Does he even know what's going on?"

"No, you haven't seen him have you?" she asked and they shook their heads. Doby was slowly edging towards Kyle "I'm seriously getting worried about him. I hope Hank hasn't done anything to him"

"Whose Hank?" asked Alex as he came along

"Hank is Michael's foster father. Will you come with me to make sure he's okay? I have first period free"

"I can't I have an AP Math test, my dad was giving me hell about it last night since my last scores weren't that good" said Alex

"I'll come with you" said Kyle "I'm in your class"

"Thanks Kyle" she said and they took off. Doby began following them until Adarra called to him

"Where are you going?" he asked and Doby just pointed after them, Adarra grinned "You like the Kyle don't you"

"Uhh... I well you see I..." he stuttered

"You better go or you'll get left behind. I'll stay here and look after the Queen"

"She's not the Queen yet" Doby pointed out then they heard loud screaming and

groaning coming from the Eraser Room. Adarra just nodded

"Now she is" he said and Doby chuckled then hurried off. He missed the evil look in Adarra's eyes before he moved to stand by the door.

Michael was tired and sweaty, over the past two days he'd been all over New Mexico and he was on the second to last place. He was pretty sure the last place on the map was the CrashDown cafe and he knew what the important artefact was there; it was Liz and she'd already been uncovered. He looked round but couldn't see anything, he turned around then gasped when he saw a rock formation that seemed familiar to him. He climbed the slope and came to a stop in front of smooth stone face in the cliff side; he was born here. He lifted his hand and waved it over the stone revealing a silver handprint, he pressed his hand to it and the stone rolled back. He climbed inside and saw two pods resting against the wall

"Isabel" he whispered touching one "Max" he said as he touched the other. There was a hole in Isabel's one so he climbed through to investigate what was on the other side. There were doors in front of him that opened for him and inside was a very spacey modern like chamber with a large mirror in the middle. He went in and saw his reflection in the mirror in the centre of the room; is this the artefact? He wondered reaching out to touch the mirror, he jumped when his reflection smiled

"It's about time" it told him he stepped back as it changed into a holographic image of him standing there topless with strange tattoos on his arms and dressed in nothing but strange black pants "We have only been at half power since you seperated from us to protect the Royals until Divine Being was released"

"You're... you're me!" he gasped

"We are one and the same. You are the Granolith" his reflection told him  
"But I... no it's not possible. I can't be the Granolith..." he protested "My name is Rath... that was my name"

"Rath is the name of the people who made us. We have many names and are widely known throughout history of Earth; Buddha, Jesus, God, Lord, Rath, Raa, Zeus"

"Uh... well then why can't I remember being the Granolith?" he shouted from his spot on the floor

"We decided to cloud your mind for you to protect the Royals. You were given a life and a body like theirs and it has become our new symbol. Your form has become a permanent part of the Granolith and that was unforeseen. You must reconnect now, it is time. This is your Destiny" the hologram held out his hand and Michael lifted his hand and paused as he thought it over...

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six**

"Yarrrrgh!" Maria yelled as she kicked knocking her attacker backwards. The guy got up and lunged for her, she sidestepped and swung her right leg round after him playfully kicking him in the butt. The guy spun to his left and landed on his feet before lunging into a series of hits and kicks designed to weaken her. He tripped her up and she landed flat on her back, and he smirked. She narrowed her eyes at him and suddenly he went flying back.

"Whoa! Stop! Stop everything!" called a voice and then the lights came on. Liz walked over to Kyle who was laying flat on his back and helped him up "Good. You're getting better, Kyle keep training with... Doby. Maria you're going to start working with Adarra and Isabel"

"What? Why?" she demanded "I need to keep training with Kyle, I'm no where near good enough to train with them"

"Not that kind of training Maria. You'll be working on your powers"

"What!" shouted Kyle and Maria at the same time "What do you mean powers?"

"Kyle went flying back... how?" Liz quipped "I don't know how it's happened but you've begun to develop powers and that was the strongest display I've seen so far"

"Is this why you moved Alex to train with them?" Kyle demanded "Are we slowly becoming like those freaks?"

"Hey, less of the freaks or I'll zap you!" shouted Isabel as she came in with Max. They were carrying something covered in a black feather blanket and whatever it was heavy  
"Little help here!" called Max, Liz and Kyle rushed forward to help them carry whatever they had found while the others cleared a space for them to set it down. They dropped the thing down on the table and part of the black blanket fell back revealing Michael and the blanket wasn't really a blanket but more like a large wing, he was wrapped in wings  
"What happened?" gasped Maria

"Dunno, he was just standing there wrapped in those things. He looked like he'd been through hell, he was only wearing those pants when we found him" explained Isabel then looked up at the twins "Can you do anything to help them?" Liz relayed the message but they shook their heads

"We never trained to aid people, Divinity" Adarra told her and she sighed deeply and moved back the wings to assess what had injured him. There were no marks on his chest and when she rolled him over the wings looked attached and very real. She opened his eyelid and saw nothing but black

"Michael wake up" she whispered "What's wrong with you" she moved her hands over his body and gasped "It's not Michael"

"What?"

"Not just Michael. Well I'll be!" she gasped and stood back, she closed her eyes and slapped her hands down on Michael's chest and she began to glow. Words and symbols travelled over her body and the twins bowed down on their knees. Michael opened his eyes when Liz stopped glowing, Liz stood on shaky feet for a moment before Max caught her in his arms

"He's the Granilith" she mumbled before closing her eyes to adjust to the download she'd just received. Michael sat up and his wings shot out with a loud snap and he sighed  
"Michael..." whispered Isabel "How can you be part of the Granilith? Does this mean we could become part of the Granilith too?"

"No Isabel. I am not part of the Granilith, I am the Granilith. When you two hatched I decided to send out a part of myself to protect you until the Being of Power came to take over. She did that and I returned to my home, I have been at half power all these years while I've been protecting you and when I saved Liz it took a lot out of me"

"How come you didn't remember that you were the Granilith?" asked Maria  
"I was created with a clouded mind. I was seperated from my charges but their signature was something I would look out for. I found them three years later and have stayed with them ever since"

"So you're the Granilith. How come you look human?" asked Kyle confused about it all  
"Liz looks human too" Michael pointed out and they all looked at Liz lying unconscious "We are very advanced machines. Her ancestors and me were made from the same material, only she has been polished with more human DNA. She carries more attributes than I do but she is more human... but experiencing the last few years has greatly increased my views on the human race. I can now consider myself human as well as the Granilith" he explained "I think we should all take a break. Maria I'll take you home if you want, Max why don't you take Liz home and Alex I'm sure you'll drop Isabel off at her house" he said with a grin.

"What about Kyle?" asked Maria looking to him

"I'm uhh gonna stay here and do some more training" he said briefly glancing over at Doby. Adarra saw them swapping starry eyed looks and chuckled

"Of course" he said and disappeared into his makeshift room.

"Sir I think you better take a look at this. We have several ufos approaching us. It might just be a meteor shower but it looks to big and too perfect" said Hansen as he sat at the control panel in the early hours of the morning. The man in charge took one look and called his superior, within two hours the President had been notified and a meeting had been called

"When were they first reported?" the President asked and a man stood up holding a file

"About two hours ago sir. They were picked up by our satellites and they're getting closer. They should be arriving in our atmosphere in forty eight hours"

"What is their trajectory? Where are they going to land?"

"Somewhere over the Southwest of America sir, most likely New Mexico"

"Okay, well can we send a signal out to them? Maybe find out if they are friendly or not?" there was a knock at the side door and the President stood up and nodded to one of his guards who opened it. A young shy clerk walked into holding a clip board

"Mr President, uhh sir, there is someone here demanding that she speak with you. She claims to be the Queen of the beings coming here" he explained and the President looked around his staff before nodding

"Send her in" he agreed and fifteen minutes later Liz was walking through towards the Oval Office dressed in her traditional garbs with Max walking beside her and her friends behind her. Michael walked at the very back, he had his wings wrapped around him so it looked like a large black cloak. The young clerk opened the door and gestured for them to go inside, several of the Presidents staff gasped when they saw the team  
"Hello Mr President. Thank you for meeting with me" she held out her hand and he shook it

"I uhh I understand that you are Queen of..."

"Antar Mr President. I am Queen of Antar, this is my mate King Zahn of Antar, his sister Princess Vilandra and our advisors. Priests Doby and Adarra and Lord Whitman, Lord Valenti and Lady Deluca" she introduced them one by one. The President eyed up Michael standing off away from everyone

"And who is he?"

"That is Rath. He is a machine" she explained "A very powerful and ancient machine that has been well known through out human history"

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow and Michael moved forward "Such as?"

"God, Buddha, Rah... nearly every icon of great power. That's me and I do not feel pleased about people killing in my name" he said and the President looked a little surprised

"For a machine he sure does look like a teenager. In fact you all do" he pointed out; Liz closed her eyes and they all began to appear like four foot thing alien creatures and Michael unfurled his wings

"Is this better Mr President?" she asked and he collapsed into his chair. Someone pulled out a gun and shot at them, the bullet bounced off and vanished "We have come to sign a treaty. There is a great war happening on our planet and it is coming here, my husband and his sister have found safety here and an evil tyrant will come to try and kill them, the only thing that has saved the planet from being destroyed is the fact that I and Rath are here. Kivar, our enemy, will not do anything so long as we are here. But he will send troops down to reclaim us for his own gain, our armies are coming here and we hope that you will accept them because we are Earth's greatest survival" she explained. George sat forward and began to think what he'd heard over, Liz held her breath and waited for him to make the right decision...

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Seven**

Valenti watched the several security guards dressed in black standing there with their ear pieces and shades while he drank his coffee. Today was the day that the ships would be coming in to land. Liz and her crew had flown out to Washington early yesterday morning and only just had gotten home now, they were all resting in the main warehouse hostel. The President looked less than pleased that this was were he was waiting for the first wave of aliens to arrive, he'd got really frustrated and went back to Air Force One leaving behind his secret service agents. Valenti shook his head and put his cup down sharply on the little table near the wall before walking over to where his son was sleeping in the little makeshift room, he pulled back the curtain and gasped when he saw Doby and Kyle together making out. Wild giggling came from the other makeshift rooms as the caught couple broke apart

"Dad!" he gasped falling off the little cot. Valenti just sighed and shook his head before entering the room and pulling the curtain "Dad I..." Valenti just held up his hand and smiled then sat down on the edge of the bed

"If I can accept aliens from other planets I can surely accept this, I'm not happy about it but it's not about me. It's about you and how your happy and if this makes you happy then it's okay with me"

"I didn't... we didn't plan this... it just... I've never..." he stuttered trying not to cry, he couldn't believe that he was gay yet. It had all been so new to him and now his dad was saying that it was ok.

"It's okay Kyle. But this is a trying time... when this war is all over... and I'm still around then I want us all to sit down and be a family"

"God Dad!" he gasped and Valenti pulled his son into a hug.

Liz closed the little window and smiled before returning to the large cot that Max was lying on

"They got it sorted out" she said "All's right with the world"

"For now" said Max as she rested her head on his chest staring at him

"Yes, the President is contacting all the heads of the other countries and they're preparing their armies as well. All troops are getting prepared but a lot of troops are being brought home. I can't believe in a few days we'll be in a full scale war" she whispered "I'm scared" Max wrapped his arms around her and held her close

"We can get through it. Remember all the prophecies? They all say that we make it"

"No Max, they all say that the side I sit on makes it. That's my biggest fear, that I'm on the wrong side and to be on the right one means loosing you. I can't loose you Max, not now I've found you... and I can't loose any of my friends either. I don't want to fight this fight Max" she whispered

"You're not going to loose me. You have to listen to your heart, what does your heart say about being on my side?"

"It says it's the right place to be" she replied "But that's only because my heart loves you. If you were on the other side that's where I'd want to be"

"You have to make up your mind which side you feel is right... and which ever side that is I'll be with you. I love you Liz, always have and always will"

"Even if it means turning your back on everything you believe in?"

"Yes, I'd do it in a heartbeat Liz, even if it meant I'd only spend a second with you. I'd do it and I'd do it a million times over" she laid her head down and he pressed a kiss to her hair "I love you"

"I love you too Max, my king" she replied...

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**Part Eight**

She sighed and fidgeted with her robes pulling them down a little more, smoothing them out  
"When I came home from Antar I never thought I'd have to wear this again!" she complained  
"It's fine" Max said taking Liz's hands and holding them "You look beautiful"

"Thank you" she smiled

"Majesty" said Adarra from behind the curtain "We're ready" she nodded then turned back to Max

"You better go meet up with Isabel. I'll see you after the address" she said and he nodded then kissed her before leaving her to fidget with her robes once more.

"Are you ready sister?" she smiled and turned round to see Michael standing there. He looked the part with black Ratherian symbols running down his arm, his large wings and black trousers

"Yes, I guess" she replied and he took her hand "It's not fair, you get the wings and I get to be more human. I can't see how that's fair" she pointed out and he smirked.

They stood out on the raised platform with the President and all his secret service and Liz gasped when she felt something heavy against her back, she looked over her shoulder and saw large wings similar to Michael's but white; she glanced up at him and saw him grinning

"Thank you" she whispered.

The first ship came down and landed quietly, it looked nothing like they had ever seen before. It was like a monolith tipped on its side with thousand little lights glittering over it

"It's beautiful" Isabel whispered and Alex nodded moving to her side and linking fingers with her, Kyle and Doby were holding hands.

Michael stopped grinning and became serious, he turned to Liz and she seemed confused. They exchanged a glance and she just nodded, he didn't need anything else and took to the air

"Where is he going?" asked the President

"Something isn't right about this Mr President. I think it would be best if you moved back into the warehouse" said Liz

"Why? What is going on?" he demanded and the ship opened with a loud boom making them all jump. The all froze when they saw Kyti appear and walk towards them; Liz's eyes went wide with fury

"Everyone back to the warehouse NOW!" she yelled

"Liz what's going on?" asked Maria reaching for the little weapon she had tucked into the small of her back

"Maria just get the King and the Princess to safety right now. Do as I say!" she shouted then turned the President "Go with them!" they all moved at once and rushed off just as more troops filed out of the ship behind Kyti

"Divinity? What is going on?" Adarra demanded; Doby and Kyle had stayed where they were

"We're on our own" said replied "Kyti... didn't bring help for us. She brought help for him"

"What? Who?" asked Doby

"Him" Liz pointed out, cold venom lacing her words. A blonde haired man appeared walking behind Kyti

"Ah Divine Being!" he greeted her as soon as he got five feet away from the raised platform "Kyti you have done well"

"Thank you father" she smiled "Can I kill her now?"

"No not yet" he replied taking out a small black stone, he aimed at Kyti and she fell down cold and still "My daughter always was too over eager"

"You mean all this time Kyti... was the spy?" gasped Doby and Kivar laughed  
"She was useful to me. I'd always wanted sons but I was given her instead, I shipped her off to the temples as soon as she could walk. It was only when her mother came to me with something she had learnt, those stupid monks were actually teaching her about the Divine Being! She wanted nothing but my attention so I told her that she would be the most perfect daughter if she could get close and trick the Diving Being into coming to a planet with no defences against the Antarian army and she did"

"You used your only child to do that?" gasped Adarra "You really are a monster!"

"I have three children... not one" he said and it was Liz's turn to be surprised

"No" she said firmly but it wouldn't stop him from telling them "Don't you dare!"

"I had twins as well as Kyti" he said "Two wonderful boys, one of them was bound to be obsessed with her... especially after I fixed his DNA to desire the characteristics that you would possess. So which one of you was it? Which of my boys managed to impregnate the Divine Being?"

"Neither of them" Liz smirked "You never counted on someone having similar characteristics to me and you never expected me to be female did you?"

"Ratherians were reported evolved to have children whatever sex. It didn't matter" he replied

"Kivar... I'd like you to meet someone" she said suddenly loving the situation she was in

"Kyle Valenti, descendant of my ancestors cousin and your son's lover" Kivar went red when he saw them holding hands.

"Noo!" he roared, Liz flung both arms out preparing herself

"Get back to the warehouse. Tell the president to get as many troops here as possible!" she said and Doby and Kyle rushed off. Adarra stood stock still with his powers ready "I said go!"

"I'm not going anywhere. I will stand by your side until death... Liz" he said and she smiled

"ATTAACK!" yelled Kivar and his troops opened fire...

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**Part Nine**

_Will you stay here by my side? _

_Will you still mind the shaking bones? _

_Will you hold me when it's time to go? _

_Will you... _

_Be my brave goodbye? _

_Will you _

_Be my brave goodbye? _

_Will you... _

They raced as fast as they could, he didn't let go as they sped through the desert brush like lives depended on it. His legs burnt and he just wanted to collapse but he wouldn't dare let go!

"We're almost there! We're almost there!" Kyle chanted he could see the warehouses coming into view. He'd just ran miles in minutes with the hope that it would do some good.  
There were truck loads of soldiers swarming the warehouses and they all paused when they saw the two of them speeding towards them

"You can't go in there!" one of the secret service men said

"Like hell I can't! The person whose going to stop this is out there facing them! The enemy by herself! We have to rescue her! I need to talk to the president right NOW!"

Kyle yelled and shoved the soldier aside. Kyle raced in to find every huddled together in panic. Max and the president were trying to come up with strategies and Michael was no where in sight

"Max!" Kyle whimpered just as his legs gave out, several people rushed forward to help him

"Where's Michael? She needs help"

"You left her there?"

"She... she told me to go. To warn you... Kivar is here... Kivar and Kyti f-family. Our

troops not coming to help us, they're his troops. His soldiers" he panted between aching dry breathes

"We have to go back out there! We have to save her!" cried Max but Doby stopped him

"My brother's out there with her" he said sadly "He stayed with her... he'd stay with her to the death. She sent us back to warn you and I will not let my brothers death nor hers be in vain. I won't let you run off and join her, you can't!" he sobbed "We need you! The prophecy stated that you won the war. The two of you... Liz has done her part, she brought so much together. Now it's time you did yours" Max eyes teared and he pushed past Doby then went stock still before falling to his knees. Doby went over and sat down next to Kyle who just wrapped his arms around him while he sobbed; even the President was welling up. There wasn't a dry eye in the whole warehouse

"Evacuate Roswell" the President said "Get everyone out except those who know how to use a gun or fight"

"Max... Zahn. King Zahn? What are we going to do? What can we do to stop him?"

Max stood up looking gaunt with dust on his face marred by tear tracks

"The Granilith. We use the Granilith" he said coldly.

_Will you stay here and calm my tears? _

_Will you hold me and share these fears? _

_Can we take our memories? _

_This life? This night? My life... _

Liz could feel her energy waning, all the firing and power forced against her. She just wasn't ready, she wasn't strong enough to do this by herself!

"Adarra! I can't hold on much longer!" she shouted "Go! While you still can!"

"No! Not unless you come with me" he replied

"If I put my shield down then we're both dead" she cried,

"Can you move forward?" Adarra shouted above the din and Liz staggered forward almost falling off the platform right onto the soldiers blasting at them "Let it down then duck okay, use whatever time you can to get away" he said then his hand began to glow brighter and brighter. She whimpered then let the shield down and turned to run, she didn't need to see Adarra jumping off the platform to know that he'd done it. She could hear him shouting as he cut a few enemies down but his joyous winning shouts turned to screams until there was silence. She ran as fast as she could but ran into something and fell back. Kivar was standing there, had been standing there the entire time. The evil glint in his eyes scared her, chilled her to the bone. He smirked and nodded and then she heard three soldiers putting stones down around her in a triangle and she yelled out as negative energy passed through her sending her into darkness...

_Will you... _

_Be my brave goodbye? _

_Will you _

_Be my brave goodbye? _

_Will you... _

Roswell was like a ghost town. Everyone had been moved to safer places and only the willing and able to fight had remained. There had been rumour that Kivar had left Earth and he was planning on destroying it but Max knew as long as the Granilith was here then Kivar wouldn't. But Michael had gone missing and when they took a team out to recover Liz's body they had only found Adarra's.

Kyle, Maria, Isabel, Alex, Jim and Max all stood together crying as they watched Doby sob over his dead brother

"Adarra" he choked out as he lifted his lifeless body closer to his "Baby brother I'm supposed to die first not you. I'll make him pay, I swear it" Kyle came over and put his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder

"We should take him back home with us, we don't want to stay here any longer than we have to" he said and Doby nodded then they gathered up Adarra to carry back to the jeep.

Isabel just stood back and watched as they carried him, people were dying around her.

Liz was vital to winning this war, RiverDog had stressed that and Max had made it clear; the twins talked about nothing but prophecies about how she would win and now she was gone. What where they going to do now? It all seemed so hopeless! She clasped her necklace tight and looked away and spotted a young girl standing there watching them. She smiled when she noticed Isabel watching her; the girl had long light brown hair and big brown eyes and was wearing a little blue dress and had little white fluffy fake angel wings on. She giggled and wandered off towards the edge of Frasier Wood, Isabel scowled and went after her completely forgetting the danger of the area. Max turned around to help Isabel into the jeep and saw she was gone

"Isabel?" he whispered then jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and Michael was standing there

"It's okay. I've done my part, you'll do yours and Izzy will do hers" he said calmly. Max didn't like his sister being gone out there but he trusted Michael.

_Will you be my brave goodbye? _

_Will you be my brave goodbye? _

_Will you be my brave goodbye? _

_Will you be my brave goodbye? _

_Will you... Will you... _

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Part Ten

He sat with his back to the wall of the plane and rocked back and forth, everyone else was buckled in talking quietly but he couldn't concentrate. He glanced at Kyle and knew he was thinking the same thing

"When... when are you going to tell them?" he asked softly

"I don't know... I can't believe it... I lost two family members that day not one" he replied and Kyle nodded

"Did you know?"

"What? Of course not! All this time and I thought she was just my priestess, I never knew she was our sister as well and that we were... Kivar's children. I can't believe... what I felt- what I feel is something he manipulated for his own gain"

"What do you mean?" asked Kyle feeling suddenly cold

"You know what I mean. This... what I feel for you is all Kivar's doing. He's always going to be over us, do I really love you or is it something he cooked up so I would sleep with the Being of Power?" he snapped and Kyle looked away saddened

"Stop it" he begged "Please. You know it's been hard for me; don't make it any harder than it already is. I've overcome a great deal to be with you and now what...? You're pulling away from me just because Kivar thinks he can pull your strings? When you look at me does it feel at all fake?" he asked tears streaming down his face. Doby shook his head

"It just feels so real that I question it. It's so real and I... Divinity" he sighed "When I look at you I can't help myself, but I'll never know whether it's coming from me or from what my... my father has done"

"Dammit Doby! He's not your father! He never will be and I... I'll kill him with my bare hands. That I can promise you" he said fiercely determined.

Over in the corner Michael, Maria and Alex all sat together talking quietly. They, with the President, were being flown to safety. Max had given the troops that would remain all the inside information on how to kill skins and they were flying to the nearest safety point to meet with generals of the world and come up with strategies to beat Kivar

"I can't believe Liz is gone" whispered Maria as Alex put his arm around her

"I know. Do you think Kivar has Isabel?" asked Alex. Michael had tucked his black wings away and was wearing a thick snug jumper and army boots with heavy set silver buckles

"Kivar doesn't have Isabel, even if he captured her he'll never have her. She wouldn't allow it" he said "Even when she was Vilandra she never allowed it. No Kivar doesn't have her, she's outside of my power. She's in a different state of affairs now"

"What do you mean?" asked Alex

"Well in the prophecy we all had a role. Max was to bond with the Being Of Power, I was to protect the Royals until it was time and Isabel... her role is happening right now and it's something I cannot reveal as of yet. It's not my place" he said explaining it to them

"It has something to do with Liz doesn't it?" Maria whispered and he just smiled "She isn't dead, she's the Being of Power. It takes a hell of a lot to kill a being of power right?"

"Yes you're right. Liz is seen as a being of power because she is part Rathian, but they as a species lacked a certain strength that Liz has since she's a mix of Rath and Human DNA. She is the first of a new species and Kivar wants to use that to his advantage, now he cannot mate with her until her husband; the person she's bonded to is dead.

That's Max, so that's why he wants Max dead. Kivar wants to sit as the head of the new powerful race of beings because he craves power. He's going to use Liz to become ruler so he won't kill her, at least not yet" he said then sat back.

"Can't you contact Liz and make sure she's okay? You're kind of related in a way aren't you?" asked Alex

"She's sitting on his side, although not willingly, so I can't contact her. He's found a way to make her sit on his side and because of that she'd inhibited from using all of her power; he hasn't figured that out yet" he said with a smirk.

Isabel followed the little girl to a cave alive with glowing symbols and whispering

"Where are we?" asked Isabel

"It's a very special place. I come here sometimes when I'm sleeping" said the little girl

"What's your name?"

"It's Isabel, what's yours?" she asked with a smile leaning over slightly to talk to the little girl

"Oh" said the girl and she stuck a finger in her mouth "I'm not supposedta say"

"Well what do you want me to call you?"

"Call me little Angel!" she said fluffing up her fake angel wings and running off further into the cave.

"Angel! Angel come back you might get hurt!" she cried out following Angel further into the cave.

She came to a stop when she saw Angel standing watching lots of native American men chanting around a fire. There were lots of white shadows flying around the room  
"What are they doing?" asked Isabel

"They're talking to their spirits for help" said Angel "There's a space for you over there" she said taking her finger out of her mouth and pointed at a space not far from where she was standing. Isabel slowly walked forward and sat down on the little cushion and tried to pick up chant. Angel came over and stood behind her

"What do I do now?" she asked the little girl who seemed to have all the answers

"You talk to the spirits. Ask them if all is right with the world" she said cheerily

"How can I? Adarra and Liz are dead, things are definitely not right" she replied and Angel shook her head

"Well then ask Adarra's and Liz's spirits if they are okay and if they need a guide" she said and smacked Isabel on the head "Silly!"

"Um... Adarra and Liz! Are you okay where you are? Do you need guidance?" she asked closing her thinking that would help. The chanting stopped and she opened one eye to see all the men looking at her

"Child, you are no mere spirit guide like us. You are a guardian, a spirit has been cast from a body not dead yet and you must protect it until the time comes for it to return to it's temporary body" said the man in charge pointing to the girl behind him who just smiled and sucked her finger back in her mouth. Isabel looked up at Angel, she must be the spirit she had to protect!

"How do I protect a spirit? How can anyone hurt a spirit?" she asked and Angel smacked her on the head again

"If my body dies before I can get back to it and I'm not in it when I die then things go really bad. I get stuck! You really are silly Isabel!" she said shaking her head

"Go now child. Take the spirit away from this place, it only brings danger. Follow the tunnels deep into the darkness until you find the light" said the man pointing to the tunnel that was black as pitch

"Uh um okay" said Isabel standing up and taking Angel's hand "There better not be any bats" she said as they walked into the darkness of the tunnel.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

Part Eleven

"Why isn't this working!" roared Kivar pointing wildly at Liz lying in a cage of energy on the floor. She was glaring at him with big black pupiless eyes

"I don't know your highness" said one of the lackeys moving forward "We've tried everything!"

"Well try it all again!"

"It could kill her" said the brave lackey trying to reason with the false king

"I don't care! If I can't use her then why are we keeping her alive?" he snapped

"Run more tests! Find out why it isn't working!" he said before he began pacing. A young lackey came forward slowly

"Uhm your highness, I think I know why it isn't working" he said timidly. Kivar whirled round and invaded the young boys' space

"Enlighten us! Because she's dying for us to know!" he hissed rudely

"Well Divinity is a being of both Rathian and Human denomination, what if she can separate the denominations so that she has her stronger side where it matters and the weaker side some place else were we can't get at it" he said and Kivar shook his head before walking over to Liz's energy cage and crouched down eye level with her

"Is that what you've done chibi ichi" he asked her and she snarled at him before jumping up running at him. She hit the energy holding her in and went flying backwards landing on the floor groaning "If that is what she's done she won't hold out forever! Boy! I want you to order some troops to search for any weak looking being around the city then bring it too me" he ordered and the boy rushed off "The rest of you, start with the crystals, I want her stronger self weakened" he said before walking out. Liz scowled, she was strong but she didn't know how long she could last without being complete. She just hoped that her younger self got where she needed to be and soon!

"Wait, I know this place. Angel! We're near the Granilith chamber" gasped Isabel, she grabbed Angel up into her arms and went to turn to go back into the cave

"Nah uh Izzy. We gots to go down there" she said pointing the where Kivar had set up shop.

"But that's where Kivar is" she whispered fearfully

"Yep yep I know" she replied wriggling from Isabel's grasp "He's lookin for me"

"Well if he's looking for you that means he's going to do bad things to you, let's just go back to the nice chanting Indians okay?" she said not wanting anything to happen to the little Angel she had come to know

"But we hafta go down there. She's waiting" she said clearly

"Who is?"

"Liz a course!" she replied like Isabel was stupid "C'mon" then she was climbing down the rocks faster than believable

"Angel! Angel wait!" Isabel called hurrying after the little girl in her charge.

***

"It's time" Michael whispered and Kyle and Doby looked up confused

"Time for what?"

"You made a promise. It's time for you to fulfil it Kyle" he explained, he glanced around and they were out of ear shot of everyone else

"You mean... I'm the one..." he gasped then went faint. Doby caught him

"I'll do it" he said to Michael but Michael shook his head

"It has to be Kyle" he said firmly

"Why me?" he asked looking between them "I'm nothing special"

"You have more strength than you take credit for, trust me" he said with a knowing smirk

"I do?" he asked and Michael nodded. He held up both hands and pressed them to

Kyle's shoulders and he was sent through space to Kivar's base.

Kyle ducked behind a post just as two burly guards came in dragging a young girl with them. He noticed she was carrying a small child in her arms

"Let me go!" she shouted and he instantly recognised that voice

"Isabel" he whispered then fell silent as she was brought before Kivar. She put the little girl down and pushed her behind her

"Vilandra long time no see" Kivar beamed at her "You're still beautiful as ever" he reached out to stroke her cheek and she slapped his hand away

"Don't you dare touch me!" she hissed in full Ice Princess mode

"You don't want to take that tone with me Princess. You're no where near as strong as your precious Divinity and I can do far worse" he said stepping aside showing the cage Liz was in. She gasped and tried to back away from Kivar, she wanted to get Angel to safety "Where are you going?" he teased her, she moved away from him and the ended up circling. Kivar nor Isabel noticed Angel move away into the little room that housed Liz but Kyle noticed

"Hello little weak Rathian self" said Angel with a smile reaching out to touch the electric bars of energy. His eyes widened and he waited for her to get hurt but nothing happened. The energy vanished and Liz slumped down on the floor looking exhausted  
"What the...?" shouted Kivar pushing past Isabel

"No!" she cried when he spotted little Angel

"So you're the little weak one I've been looking for" he said and raised a fist summoning energy. He shot it forward and Isabel jumped in front of Angel. Angel and Liz disappeared and reappeared as one just as Isabel fell back into her arms

"Great now I can get rid of both of you" he said "You've caused enough trouble Divinity and Vilandra... you're no where near as beautiful as you were. Say goodbye"

"Nooo!" shouted Kyle leaping out from his hiding spot to stand in front of the blast like he could stop it from killing them. He opened his eyes a few seconds later when nothing happened and saw a force field in front of him keeping the energy at bay. He sighed with relief as both the shield and the energy disappeared, he was standing in front of Kivar and he couldn't get hit by his blasts. Kyle marched forward and Kivar backed up

"You've done enough Kivar. Goodbye" he grabbed hold of the tyrants neck and began to squeeze as hard as he could. Kivar was scrabbling for breath but Kyle would not give it; he didn't let go until Kivar had stopped wriggling.

"Kyle" whispered Liz reached down placing her hand over the wound Kivar had caused on Isabel and healed it "Let's get back home. We've got a lot to tell" the three of them stood up and left the little tent.

"Long live King Zahn and Queen Elizabeth of Antar!" shouted Liz as she left the tent "Antar is free! Kivar has been slain!" the soldiers came out gasping and confused as what to do now, they couldn't quite believe their leader was dead. The trio kept walking until they were at a place where they could call and tell everyone the news.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue

"I don't get it. I mean you've told me that story a thousand times already" whined Maria

"Don't get what" asked Kyle as they all sat around in the warmth of the cafe. It had been a few months since Kivar had invaded and everything was just getting back to normal

"Well Liz told me that she didn't make that shield that stopped Kivar from blasting you. I'm still trying to figure out what it was then" Kyle scowled

"Are you sure Liz didn't make it?"

"I'm sure" she replied "Liz told me when we were still sleeping over on Air Force One"

"I wonder what did make it. Maybe Michael knows?" he suggested and Maria blushed, things between her and Michael had been heating up which did nothing for his ego; when people heard that he was like a religious icon they all flocked to see him. She had become quite a famous little person herself just for spending time with him

"Let's go ask him" she said and they got up and went in search of Michael; they found him sitting on a bench reading a book

"Hey, we wanted to ask you something" said Kyle coming to stand next to him as Maria sat down. Michael looked between them then back down to his book

"No threesomes" he said curtly and Kyle went red

"Jerk" he hissed smacking his shoulder "No we wanted to know what made that shield when I was fighting Kivar? And wasn't Max and Liz supposed to win the war?"

"You did" he replied not taking his eyes from the book "And the Being of Power won the war. Max just had to help it along some how, I can't believe you're all only getting this now. Doesn't it make sense when you think about it? Kivar put a warp on Doby for him to fall for the Being of Power and he fell for you, the prophesised Being of Power was meant to be a guy and you did put that shield up to save yourself, Liz and Isabel"

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm the Being of Power?"

"No I'm not. Not just you, your mother left; partly because she was an unfaithful person. Have you ever wondered why Liz looks nothing like her mom? That's because Nancy isn't Liz's real mom, your mom and Liz's dad did the deed so she is your half sister. You're both Being of Power she's just slightly older"

"Whoa" gasped Kyle "Ewww! I was dating my step sister"

"But you're not now Kyle. You never really dated it was more like hanging out with your baby sister" Maria pointed out "You appreciated her, boyfriends don't appreciate they maul. Speaking of mauling we have a date" she said taking Michael's book off him "So let's go Buddy"

"Ah the things I do to be human" he said and winked at a flustered Kyle.

***

"Do you think they miss us?" asked Liz as she padded back to the bed where Max was lying in nothing but a sheet

"I don't really care right now" he said grabbing her and pulling her onto the bed with him, she giggled loudly as he began to tickle her

"I can't believe we're here" she said once he calmed down

"I can't believe you're mine Mrs Evans" he replied "My Queen"

"It's going to be hard balancing my studies and ruling a world" she said as he leaned down

"I'm sure you can handle it. You've got Divine Intervention on your side" she smirked and pulled him down for a kiss. That I do she thought then stopped thinking as she began to enjoy the rest of her honeymoon.

The End


End file.
